


cuddles

by wilbysbitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2nd Person, Baby Names, Comfort, Comfort fic, Cuddle, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Pets, Praise, Second Person, Simp, Sleepy Cuddles, Wholesome, Wholesomeness, Wilbur Soot x reader, Wilbur X Reader, i love wimblur snoot, i wrote this for comfort ok, im so tired, no beta we die like men, petting, simping, wilbur soot my beloved, wilburs a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbysbitch/pseuds/wilbysbitch
Summary: wilbur gives good cuddles dont @ me
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	cuddles

you yawned, extending a hand over your mouth, nodding at whatever wilbur had just said as you struggled to keep your eyes open.

your partner looked down at you, quirking an eyebrow as he dropped a hand down to your head, rubbing his thumb on your head softly, carding his fingers through your hair as you hummed, pleased.

"you should go to bed, baby," he spoke, softly, tilting his head at you. you hummed, low in volume, with a small protest.

"nnn... i wanna keep you company.." you muttered, your head resting on the mattress. you had been keeping your boyfriend company as he was editing through the night, but now it was nearly 9 am and neither of you had slept. wilbur was noticeably less phased than you were, but you'd been struggling to stay awake.

"it's okay baby, you should sleep. you're tired." he reasoned with a calm reassurance. you sighed.

reluctantly, you gave in, knowing if you didn't you'd probably pass out in a bit anyway. you shifted away from wilbur, onto the pillow, your eyes fluttering closed. wilbur's hand stayed resting in your hair as he turned back to his laptop which rested in his lap, returning to editing.

yet despite your tiredness, you still couldnt sleep.

you shifted and turned for what felt like hours before whining non-verbally and opening your eyes again. wilbur immediately shot his glance back at you, concerned.

"are you okay?" he questioned, very slightly panicked. you looked up at him pleadingly.

"can't sleep.." you replied, tucking your face into the blanket you gripped.

"do you want me to get you anything?" wilbur asked, fully ready to drop his things to provide you with whatever you'd need, whether it be water, a snack, pillows, or-

"cuddles..." you mumbled, not making eye contact with him. he chuckled, his head tilting as he shut his laptop and set it to the side.

"awhh, baby.." wilbur laughed as he spoke, shutting his laptop and setting it to the side before ducking himself into a position next to you. you reached out your hands, doing grabby hands at him, it being evident what you wanted.

he wrapped his arms around you, his hands resting on your back to hold you close. you ducked your head into the crook of his neck and hummed. there was a bit of silence before you felt wilbur run his fingers through your hair.

"you're so fucking cute.." he muttered, his voice smooth and soft. you blushed at the sudden praise, caught slightly off-guard. you fumbled with your words, slightly anxious about not quite knowing what to say. but you quickly stopped worrying about what and what not to say when he continued.

"i love you so much.." he mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. "you're so perfect." he praised. you smiled, your face pressed into his collarbone as you felt your conciousness fade. you felt nothing but safe and happy in your lover's arms.

"so, so fucking perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this i wrote it when i was rlly sad aha


End file.
